


The Fortune

by avxry



Series: The Fortune Teller [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fourth person, Future, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Lafayette, Polyamory, The End, fortune teller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: You probably didn't think you were included. But of course you are!





	

You probably didn't think you were included. But of course you are!

Yes, I _am_ talking to you - the one who's been listening in on all my readings.

Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I know the difference between a malicious mind and a curious one.

I'm assuming you want to know the future. That's why you're here, isn't it? But whose future? Yours? Theirs? Mine? Everyone's?

I'm afraid I can only help a little. I know most things, but others evade me, sometimes. Let's start with something I do know, something I'm sure you'll be interested in.

Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson.

Oh! That got your attention!

Yes, those two are a mess. Human disasters. But we wouldn't have it any other way, would we?

They eventually come around to the future I gave them. Of course they do - they fall in love. It doesn't take them long. It figures that those passionate enemies can't do anything half-heartedly.

I keep mental tabs on them in my head, checking up sometimes just to see how it's going. That might be intrusive, but as I said before - there's a difference between malicious and curious minds. I just make sure they're doing well.

Oh, and by the way! They'll come back to see me! Together, this time! Can you believe that neither knew the other came here?

They'll be lying in bed one morning, bright and early, barely awake. They'll lazily smile and play with each other's fingers as the light shines in. One of them will mention how they never thought that would actually happen.

The other will ask what he means, and then he'll explain that he saw a fortune teller, of all things, who told him the future. Of course, this will spark the realization that they both came to me, and then they'll visit to tell me that I was right, and that they're desperately in love and happy.

As if I hadn't told them from the beginning that my fortunes are accurate.

Either way, yes, Alexander and Thomas have a happy ending, despite their tumultuous beginning. They never have kids, but they will babysit for Hercules, Lafayette, and John often.

Oh, I suppose you're curious about them, as well.

Well, my fortune plays out, exactly as I said.

I usually have only two rules for myself in this practice: don't give anyone exact times, even if I do know them, and don't meddle.

When it came to those three, I followed the first rule, but I just could help but meddle! They deserved it, really. They all waited so long.

Anyway, as it turns out, my meddling in John's fortune gave him the push he needed. I saw it in my mind just as he was leaving a few minutes ago.

Later today, he'll propose to the other two that they get wine and go to Hercules's apartment. We all know how that turns out. He kisses them both, and they live happily ever after.

They'll adopt two beautiful kids, a boy and an enby. They'll make the best parents, honestly. They'll always be kind and gentle and understanding. They'll all grow old together, and just before the end of their days, they'll remember me.

Lafayette will be the strongest, in their old age. They'll come to my parlor, the same one I'm in now, and tell me how grateful they all are. It will take all I have to not cry, in all honesty.

Yes, sometimes they forget about me. But I never forget about them.

And there you have it, their futures, all laid out in front of you. I have to say, of all the relationships I've helped build over the years, these two hold a special place in my heart.

Are you satisfied?

No, I didn't think so. Never satisfied, you lot.

Well, I don't want to give too much away, but I can tell you that things work out fine.

That thing you're worrying about? Not so important in the grand scheme of things, after all. That heartbreak you're feeling? It never lasts.

The happiness though - even if you're only feeling a smidge of it right now - that sticks around. Until the very end.

That's all I have for you today.

I sincerely hope you've enjoyed these sessions. I know that I certainly have.

Thank you for your time, and keep in mind: you may forget me, but I'll always remember you.

Have a nice future. I'll be watching.

**Author's Note:**

> this is it!! this series has been incredibly fun to write!! 
> 
> thank you to everyone who encouraged me to continue this, and everyone who left kudos, commented, or even just read these; i am sincerely grateful!! 
> 
> this has been a ride, I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
